KND: Kids Next Door
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Uma máquina dos doutores transformou os 4 gboys em crianças e agora mts confusões e fofuras vaum rolar, sob a supervisão do papai Wu Fei e d mais uma cambada d adultos babões. Fluflly, comédia. Atualizado! Cap 03 online!
1. OH, NÃO, VIREI PAPAI!

KND- Kids Next Door

Essa fic não tem nada a ver com KND, eu só achei que o título ficaria legal. E eu me reservo ao direito de omitir os dados que eu não tiver criatividade pra escrever. A propósito, isso aqui tá a maior lambança de personagens, por isso nem repare no OOCO que estiver escrito entre parênteses nas falas das crianças, é a "tradução" das palavras que elas disseram.

oOoOoOo

- O-o-o-o-o-o quuuuueeeeeeee?

- Acalme-se, Wu Fei! – Doutor J tenta amenizar a situação.

- COMO EU VOU ME ACALMAR DEPOIS DE VOCÊS TEREM TRANSAFORMADO OS MEUS AMIGOS EM CRIANÇAS?

- Nós já explicamos que foi um acidente...

- Acidente o escambau, G! Como é que é que eles foram concordar com essa invenção maluca de vocês? Eu não consigo entender!

- Eu já disse, eles ficaram presos, sem querer, na nossa cabine da juventude.

- Vocês só fazem cagada! E agora, o que será deles?

- Bem, o efeito dura por um mês exato. – J contou – Eles precisam de um lugar pra ficarem durante esse tempo e precisam de alguém para cuidar deles...

­

- Epa, epa! Eu não vou cuidar de criança nenhuma! – Wu Fei tirou o corpo fora.

- Você é amigo deles, Wu Fei, os conhece bem, por isso, não há ninguém melhor do que você para cuidar deles. – G tentou convencê-lo.

- Nem pensar! Vocês fizeram a burrada, agora concertem sozinhos!

- Tenho certeza que a Sally gostará de ficar com eles. – J apelou.

- Não adianta, eu não gosto de crianças.

- Wu Fei, se fosse você no lugar deles, não ia querer que seus amigos cuidassem de você? Tenho certeza que eles fariam isso por você. E, então, prefere deixar seus amigos, que confiam plenamente em você, aos cuidados de um estranho e "deixá-los na mão" nessa hora difícil? Vai dar uma de João sem braço?

Com esse argumento de G, Wu Fei se convenceu:

- Está bem, está bem. Eu fico com eles.

- Que bom, Wu Fei. – J sentiu-se aliviado – Agora eles estão sob os cuidados de nossos funcionários... Nós podemos levá-los mais tarde, depois de termos providenciado tudo de que as crianças precisam.

- Ok. Mas, me diga, quantos anos eles têm?

- Heero e Trowa estão com sete anos, Duo tem seis e, Quatre, 3.

- Ué, mas por que eles estão com idades diferentes?

- A bola de tênis de um de nossos funcionários bateu no painel de controle principal e alterou alguns dados, fazendo com que cada divisão da cabine ficasse com um número diferente. n-n'

­

- Bola de tênis? ¬¬' Nem vou perguntar como isso foi acontecer. A propósito, explicaçãozinha chinfrin, hein?

- E você queria o quê? Uma teoria do Einstein? ò.ó – J ironizou.

- Tá bem, já entendi.

- Tem mais uma coisa que deve saber. – G informou.

- E o que é? – "Pronto, lá vem outra", Wu Fofo pensou.

- Eles voltaram a ser crianças, mas crianças normais.

- Como assim? Quer dizer que o Heero não vai ter mais o mesmo temperamento de soldado perfeito?

- Exato. Eles continuam mantendo suas características naturais: Trowa continua sendo reservado, Duo, sapeca, e assim por diante. Mas tudo que adquiriram devido à guerra ou fatos marcantes, foi, literalmente, apagado. Eles também não têm consciência de que já foram "grandes" um dia, nem se lembram de suas antigas infâncias ou de fatos à dias anteriores a hoje. Por isso nós dissemos pra eles que tinham comido uns doces que os fizeram perder suas memórias. Foi a melhor desculpa em que pensamos.

- Certo, entendi. – o chinês afirmou – Então eu já vou, preciso contar a novidade pra todos e preparar algumas coisas.

- Claro. E você continuará na casa dos Winner? – J perguntou.

- Lógico, como todos nós moramos lá, eles vão se sentir melhor na casa do Quatre, além do mais, é uma casa bem espaçosa e tem todo conforto que eles precisam.

- Está bem. Daqui há pouco nós mandaremos brinquedos, roupas e afins. Quando tudo estiver arrumado, você nos avisa e nós levamos os meninos.

- Ok, G. Até mais.

- Tchau, e cuide bem deles!

Wu Fei saiu dali, ainda meio atordoado com aquilo tudo. Mas, bem lá no fundo, estava empolgado com essa situação.

oOoOoOo

Depois de contar a situação aos conhecidos, como Relena, Catherine, Hilde e Zechs (que passou a ser amigo dos pilotos depois do fim da guerra) e de "preparar" a casa, já que não podiam deixar produtos de limpeza, veneno pra insetos em lugares que as crianças pudessem achá-los e outras coisas perigosas, além de arrumá-la com tudo o que os doutores mandaram, Wu Fei ligou pra eles, avisando que podiam "mandar" as crianças.

Após a guerra, os cinco e mais Sally (que era namorada de Wu Fei) foram morar numa casa de Quatre. Mas como eles não queriam abusar do amigo, resolveram que cada um daria seu jeito de conseguir dinheiro (trabalhando, de preferência) para ajudar com os gastos e não deixar tudo "nas costas" do loirinho. Com isso, a amizade entre eles se aprofundou, até Sally era considerada como uma irmã pelos outros.

A jovem estava muito ansiosa, pois adorava crianças, mesmo que aquelas fossem seus amigos. A ruiva andava de um lado para o outro:

- Calma, amor, não precisa ficar nervosa.

- Ah, Wu Fei, eu quero ver como eles ficaram! Devem estar tão fofos!

- Isso nós já vamos descobrir... Ah, quase que me esqueço! – Wu Fei bate a mão na cabeça.

- Esqueceu do que, querido?

- Relena está vindo pra cá, pra ver como eles ficaram, e Zechs vem junto, pra tirar sarro deles quando eles voltarem ao normal. Hehe!

- Como vocês são maus! Os quartos de visitas estão arrumados?

- Sim, eu pedi para a dona Cassandra (a governanta) mandar arrumá-los. Hilde vem na semana que vem e com a Dorothy eu não consegui entrar em contato, já que ela está viajando pela Terra (N/A: e eu sou louca de colocar essa mocréia perto do meu Quatre?). Catherine está com sarampo e ainda não pode vir; Noin e Treize estão em lua-de-mel, então eu nem os interrompi.

- Com as garotas eu não vejo problema, mas você e Zechs têm que se comportar com os meninos.

- Sim, senhora! – Wu Fei bateu continência e riu, roubando um beijo de Sally.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou e uma empregada veio avisar que vira pela câmera que era um dos doutores com as crianças e, desse modo, abriu o portão para eles. Dado o recado, ela se retirou e os dois foram à porta, esperar por eles. Mal chegaram lá e já escutaram batidas na porta, Wu Fei foi abri-la. O casal estranhou ao ver somente o Doutor G:

- Ué, cadê eles? – Wu Fofo perguntou.

- Estão ali atrás. Como vai, Sally?

- Bem, obrigada.

- Lembrem-se: Vocês são os pais deles.

- O que? – Wu Fei quase que bateu as botas ali mesmo.

- Não iria demorar até eles começarem a perguntar por que não tinham pais como as outras crianças, por que vocês tomam conta delas, etc. Então, é melhor dizer logo de uma vez que vocês são seus pais, isso facilita as coisas.

- Eu vou matar vocês quando tudo isso acabar. ò.ó – o chinês ameaçou – Não sei da onde que você tirou que nós nos parecemos com os pais deles!

- Bem, eu tenho certeza que uma criança de 7 anos não sabe ainda sobre gens e essas coisas. – G confirmou sua idéia.

- O Doutor G tem razão, Wu Fei. – Sally concordou.

- Estão preparados? – à confirmação dos dois, G chamou – Venham, crianças!

Um menininho magrela entrou correndo, parando ao lado do doutor G e o segurando na sua calça:

- Vô G, esse aí de oinho puxado que é o papai? – Duo fez cara de quem não gostou.

- Sou eu, sim, moleque! – Wu Fei fechou a cara.

- Não fale assim, Wu Fei. – Sally bronqueou, sorrindo em seguida – Olá, querido!

- Nossa, como a mamãe é bunita! – elogiou, correndo para os braços da ruivinha.

- Oh, que gracinha! – Sally sorriu, enquanto Wu Fei se mordeu de ciúmes.

Nesse momento, outro pequeno entrou, de braços cruzados e com um biquinho:

- O que foi, Heero-kun? – G perguntou.

- O Duo me empurrou quando eu tava entrando. – fez bico, manhoso - Cê vai ver só! – ameaçou, encarando o outro.

- Desculpa. – Duo pediu, fazendo cara de anjinho, tentando se safar dessa. (hehe!)

- Heero, esses são os seus pais, Wu Fei e Sally. – G os apresentou.

- Olá, Heero-chan, tudo bem? – Sally, que agora tem Duo agarrado à sua perna, passa a mão no cabelo do japonezinho

- Oi, He... quer dizer, filho.

Heero, diferentemente do Soldado Perfeito que todos conhecem, sorri:

- Oi! Mamãe e papai! – alargou o sorriso, abraçando-se aos dois e rindo delicadamente.

O maiorzinho deles entra na casa, puxando o mais novo pela mão, que vem escondido atrás de Trowa e, quando entram, este vai pra trás do G.

- Trowa, Quatre, esses aqui são o papai e a mamãe que nós falamos. – apresentou novamente o doutor.

- Oi... Eu num lembro do cêis. – Trowa fala ingenuamente.

- É porque você comeu aqueles docinhos! – como o menino continua calado, Wu Fei tenta de novo – O que foi, Trowa? Está com medo?

- Eu não tenho medo de nada! Nem de monstro e fantasma! – diz com convicção, fazendo cara séria.

- Tenho certeza. Venha aqui, por favor. – Wu Fei pede e Trowa obedece.

- Então ocêis são a mamãe e o papai...? – olha meio desconfiada e curioso.

- Sim, meu bem, somos nós. Venha cá, deixe-me abraçá-lo. – ela chama docilmente.

Heero está encostado em Wu Fei, Duo continua agarrado em Sally e, agora, Trowa é acariciado pela "mamãe" e, adorando aquilo, sorriu com gosto, juntando-se a eles.

- Ainda está faltando um. – Wu Fei observa.

Doutor G se vira e pega o loirinho, que estava escondidinho atrás de si, no colo, esticando os braços, de forma a deixar o menino estendido no ar, para Sally pegá-lo. Quatre põe um dedinho na boca e olha para a mamãe. (N/A: que lindinhu! n-n)

- Oh! – Sally não consegue conter a admiração pelo pequeno, que mais parece um anjinho, e o pega no colo – Olá, meu bem!

Quatre se agarra no pescoço de Sally e dá um beijo na sua bochecha:

- Oiiii, momyyyy!

- Que gracinha! – até Wu Fei concorda que o baixinho é a maior fofura.

- Agora eu tenho que ir. Se comportem crianças! – G se despede.

- Tchau, vô! – os quatro falam em coro.

- Cuidem bem deles.

- Pode deixar, G, tchau! – Wu Fei também se despediu.

G foi embora.

- Papai, eu tô morto de fome! – Duo reclama.

- Nós vamos mostrar os seus quartos e, depois, vocês tomam banho e vêm jantar, Ok?

- Hun-hun.

Eles subiram a escada e foram até os quartos. Depois de uma pequena mudança, à tarde, o resultado final foi: o quarto de Sally e Wu Fei ficaria entre os quartos de Duo e Quatre, que eram os mais novos e os que mais precisariam deles, o quarto à frente do de Duo seria o de Heero, o de frente para o quarto do casal, seria o de Trowa. Entraram, primeiro, no quarto de Duo.

- Nossa, que quarto da hora! – o pequeno vibrou com seu quarto.

(N/A: Não me perguntem como eles arrumaram e pintaram tudo em 1 dia. ¬¬")

A cama era de metal vermelho, com a roupa de cama azul e cheia de desenhos, a cabeceira encostava-se na parede oposta à porta e, à cima, havia uma janela com grades; ao lado da cama havia uma cômoda igualmente vermelha com papéis e giz de cera e em cima dela havia um abajur em forma de foguete; do lado esquerdo da cama, havia uma prateleira azul, encostada na parede, cheia de brinquedos modernos e coloridos, naves alienígenas, games e foguetes; já na outra parede havia um guarda-roupa azul, também; as paredes eram pintadas de um azul bem alegre e descontraído; um tapete azul com um foguete amarelo e vermelho estava no centro do quarto e, pendurados nas paredes, vário quadros pequenos com desenhos do espaço, de foguetes e alienígenas engraçadinhos.

"Tudo preto não ia ser bom para uma criança", pensou Wu Fei, lembrando-se do gosto mórbido de Duo.

Tiveram que apelar pra Duo largar os brinquedos e ir conhecer os outros quartos. O próximo foi o de Heero.

- Uau! – Heero ficou de boquinha aberta.

Sua cama era em forma de carro de corrida, cor de ouro, e a roupa de cama era xadrez, branca e preta, ficando encostada na parede esquerda do quarto; ao lado dela havia uma cômoda marfim, também com papel e lápis de cor e um abajur em forma de troféu; na parede oposta à porta havia uma janela (com grades, óbvio); na parede da porta, em frente à cama, ficava uma estante também marfim, com carrinhos de corrida vermelhos, pratas e dourados, miniaturas de carros esportivos antigos e pequenos pilotos; na parede direita ficava o guarda-roupa marfim; as paredes amarelas claras eram enfeitadas com quadros de carro e fotos de pilotos de corrida e, no chão, ficava um tapete xadrez, branco e preto, imitando uma bandeira.

- Adorei esse quarto! – Heero comemorou.

- Que bom. – Sally sorriu – Vamos conhecer o quarto do Trowa.

A cabeceira da cama de Trowa ficava encostada na parede direita do quarto, era branca e a sua roupa era branca com detalhes em preto e laranja; encostada a ela, ficava uma cômoda laranja, com folhas de papel e guache, e, em cima, o abajur era um mini-circo; a janela ficava na parede oposta à porta e abaixo dela havia um banco de madeira branco com desenhos do tema "circo" , com o assento estofado, de cor laranja; na parede de frente para a cama, ficava o guarda-roupa branco; na parede da porta, ficava, perto da cama, uma estante laranja cheia de bonecos, como tigre, leão, trapezista, palhaço, domador, atirador de facas, etc, além de brinquedos motorizados, como uma bailarina montada em um cavalo que se movia andando em círculo, um mágico que tira e coloca um coelho na sua cartola e uma miniatura de circo que brilha e toca uma musiquinha quando coloca-se a mão em cima dele; nas paredes cor de gelo estão pendurados quadros de coisas típicas de circo e, no chão, há um tapete felpudo em forma de tigre branco.

- O circo! – Trowa comemorou – Eu adoro meu quarto, mamãe.

- Que bom, filhinho. – Sally sorriu, passando a mão no cabelo de Trowa.

Foram para o quarto de Quatre, que estava no colo de Sally.

Sua cama tem uma mini grade de proteção, de uns vinte centímetros, para que ele não caísse enquanto dormia, a cabeceira está encostada na parede oposta a porta, a cama é lilás e a sua roupa é azul-bebê, com desenhos de ovelhinhas e, ao seu lado, há uma mesinha de abajur lilás, na qual fica o tal objeto em forma de ursinho panda; nessa parede onde a cabeceira encosta, há uma janela com grades e uma prateleira verde clara pregada à parede, numa altura onde o pequeno possa alcançar os bichinhos de pelúcia que estão nela; na parede esquerda há um baú lilás que tem livrinhos para pintar, lápis de cor, giz de cera e livros de histórinhas, além de outra prateleira verde clara com bichinhos; na parede da porta existem mais duas prateleiras de mesma cor das outras, a porta ficando entre elas; na parede direita fica o guarda-roupa lilás; os quadros nas paredes têm desenhos de bichinhos fofinhos, como coelhinhos, pintinhos e gatinhos; o papel de parede do quarto é azul-bebê na parte de cima, com desenhos de ovelhinhas num campo, e de rodapé verde claro; o tapete grande tem o desenho de uma casinha num campo florido e fica no centro do quarto; em todas as prateleiras haviam bichinhos de pelúcia, como porquinho, baleia, cachorrinho, foca, urinho, etc.

- Nossa! Tanto (quanto) bissinhu! – Quatre sorriu, balançando-se no colo de Sally.

- É mesmo. Mas agora está na hora do banho. – Sally avisou.

Continua...

oOoOoOo

N/A: Crianças, os g-boys, são tão fofinhos! Espero que os quartos tenham combinado com eles e vai ser bem legal vê-los tão avessos às suas personalidade; a propósito, as falas dos chibis erradas são de propósito, viu? E dessa vez eu vou judiar mesmo do Quat!XP Essa fic é quase igual a fic da Akira, só que com as minhas palavras e idéias. Se bem que fui eu mesma que dei a idéia pra ela de escrever algo assim... Hehe! Ahem, os próximos capítulos terão muitas travessuras. E mais uma coisinha: nas minhas fics a Sally é sempre boazinha e fofa, mesmo que isso não bata tanto assim com a sua personalidade e, ainda mais nessa fic, era importante ela ser assim pra não deixar o Wu-fofo matar as crianças, né O.O Huhu, sem contar que era pro Quatre falar "mamy" mais ia ficar muito gay, enton virou "momy"... Ha, o que eu tô falando, eu adoro yaoi do Quatre. o"

Comentem, por favor

Matta ne!

19/8/04

Notinha feita em janeiro de 2006: Oláááá n-n Bom, como essa fic tava há muito empacada no meu computador, resolvi postá-la de uma vez... Só que ela está só até o terceiro ou quarto cap. feito e eu também já tenho mts fics para atualizar, então... Bem, talvez eu demore um pouco a atualizá-la, isso depende se vocês vão ou não vão acompanhá-la e deixarem suas opiniões...n-n" (não que isso influencie em muito, mas...n-n") E agora não sei se a faço ou não yaoi. Aí seria uma Shotakon... O que vocês acham? São vocês que decidem/o/ Até mais! Xauzinhu e bjos :


	2. Começam as confusões!

oOoOoOo

- Quem quer tomar banho primeiro? – Sally perguntou.

- Eu que não! Eu num vô tomá banho nem moitinho! – Duo avisou.

- Então vai vivinho mesmo. – Wu Fei debochou.

Duo fez carinha brava e se encostou à porta.

- Então, quem quer tomar banho primeiro? – Sally insistiu.

Um olhou para o outro, como se cedesse a sua vez para o próximo. Wu Fei, vendo que ninguém pretendia se banhar, resolveu analisar o nível de imundice de cada um, pra ver quais é que precisavam urgentemente de um banho.

- Hum... Duo e Heero tomam banho primeiro.

- Sempre eu, sempre eu! – resmungou Duo, chutando o ar.

- Certo. – Sally concordou – Heero, você já sabe tomar banho sozinho, não?

- Claro, né, mamãe! Eu já sou um homenzinho.

- Ai que graça! – mamãe Sally se derretia a cada fala e gesto dos pequenos – Está bem, Heero toma banho no banheiro do outro corredor, enquanto eu dou banho no Duo no daqui.

- Peraí, mamãe, puique que eu não posso tomá banho sozinho, que nem o Heero?

- Porque eu ainda não estou louca a ponto de te deixar tomar banho sozinho numa banheira!

- Hein? o.õ – Duo não entendeu, afinal, aos seus olhos não havia mal nenhum.

- Deixa pra lá. Eu vou com vocês pegar sua roupas e depois os levo aos banheiros. Wu Fei, tome conta dos outros dois, sim? – passou Quatre para o colo do seu koi.

- Ok.

Wu Fei levou os outros dois até a sala e os deixou vendo TV. Sally, depois de mostrar-lhes os banheiros, deixou Heero e foi vigiar o banho de Duo. Mas quem diria que o pequeno Shinigami fosse gostar tanto da banheira quem nem queria sair de lá? O menino brincava com um barquinho:

- Uuóónnn! E o navio de tainspóite (transporte) de chocoiate tá chegano na casa do Duo! Hehehehehe, mamãe, já imaginô se o navio chega aqui em casa? – Duo sorria, imaginando uma tonelada de chocolate só pra ele, guloso desde sempre.

- Você adoraria, não? Mas, agora, o que acha de sair dessa banheira, hein? Seus dedinhos já estão ficando enrugados. – falou meigamente.

- Ah! Só mais um pouquinho, vai?

- Só mais cinco minutos, tá?

- Hun-hun! – Duo voltou a brincar com o barquinho.

Para Sally não havia constrangimento em ver seu amigo tomar banho, pois ela via isso com naturalidade, ele era só uma criança.

oOoOoOo

O sem-noção do Wu Fei deixou os dois assistirem um filme de ação. Trowa, apesar de não entender muita coisa, até que estava gostando do filme. Já pra Quatre... A cena mostra um carro explodindo, o que fez o pequeno abrir o berreiro:

- Buuuuuuááááááááááá!

Wu Fei levou um susto com o choro do loirinho e, sem entender o por quê disso, o colocou em seu colo:

- Calma, Quatre, calma. O que foi, por que está chorando?

- O cáio (carro), snif, snif, ispudiu, snif! Buuuáááááá!

- Não, aquilo foi de mentirinha, o carro não explodiu de verdade.

- Mas eu vi! Buuuááá! O cáio fez BUUUMMM, eu vi! Buuuáááááá!

- Não, Quat, é um filme e, nos filme, é tudo armação. O carro parece que espodiu, mas ele não esplodiu de verdade, porque você acha que ía espodir o carro com as pessoa lá dentro e depois elas ía sair de lá que nem eles tão sainu agora? Óia lá, a menina e moço tão saino de lá, óia. Só que se ele tivesse espodido de verdade, eles num iam conseguir saí, né?. – Trowa explicou. (N/A: A lógica desse menino é impressionante XP só não é maior que a sua alta capacidade de se expressar ¬¬)

- É? – Quatre, se acalmando, enxugou os olhinhos com a mão.

- Está mais calminho? – Wu Fofo perguntou e, à resposta afirmativa do pequeno, continuou – Que bom, eu vou desligar a TV.

Mal ele fez isso e Sally chegou, dando a mão a Heero e Duo correndo às suas frentes.

- Pronto, estes dois já estão limpinhos, agora só faltam vocês. – Sally olhou para a cara vermelha de Quatre e estranhou – Ele estava chorando?

- Sim, ele viu um carro explodindo num filme.

- Wu Fei, você deixou eles assistirem a esse tipo de filme?

- Ué, e não podia? ó.ò

- Claro que não! Depois eu te explico um monte de coisa que você precisa saber. ò.ó

Sally pegou o bebê no colo:

- Vem cá, amorzinho. Vamos tomar banho. – deu a mão à Trowa e foi com eles.

Sally dava banho no menor, enquanto Wu Fei tentava conter os ânimos dos outros dois pequenos.

- Eu quero comê, eu quero comê, eu quero co... (N/A: hehe xP, essa frase já é típica das minhas fics com os chibis)

- EU JÁ SEI, DUO! – Wu Fei elevou a sua voz, já irritado com a birra do americano.

- Mais eu quero agora!

- Agora não, eu já avisei que você tem que esperar os seus irmãos e a sua mãe.

- MAIS EU QUERO COMÊ AGORA! – Duo gritou.

- Hurrr! PÁRE COM ISSO! AGORA, SIM, EU VOU TE DAR UM MOTIVO PRA GRITAR! – Wu Fei, perdendo totalmente a paciência, deu um tapa no bumbum do pequeno.

Duo começou a chorar, por causa da dor. Heero, assustado (!) com os gritos e com o tapa que Duo levara, se escondeu atrás do sofá.

- Buuuuuuuuáááááááááá!

Sally, lá de cima, escutou a barulheira de Duo e, já imaginando pelo pior, se desesperou.

- Meu Deus, o que será que houve? – pegou uma toalha e enrolou o bebê nela, correndo para o andar de baixo.

Trowa, que acabava de vestir sua roupa, escutou o barulho também e foi ver o que acontecia.

- Wu Fei! Wu Fei! – Sally chegou esbaforida aonde o circo pegava fogo – O que aconteceu?

- Mamãeeee! Buuuuááááá! O papai bateu nimim! – Duo choramingou, correndo até a ruiva e se agarrando à sua perna.

- Wu Fei! Você bateu no menino? – inquiriu, brava.

- Ora, ele estava me perturbando! – o chinês fez pouco caso.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE BATER NELE! ELE É SÓ UMA CRIANÇA! – Sally colocou Quatre no chão e, com algum sacrifício, pegou o menino triste – Calminha, amor, já passou. – falou docemente, acariciando seu cabelo fininho.

Trowa chegou e viu somente o bumbum de Heero, atrás do sofá. Foi até ele:

- O que que aconteceu, Heero?

- O papai bateu no Duo. – cochichou.

- Ahh... E o que cê tá fazendo aí?

- Tô garantino que não vai "sobrá" pra mim.

- Hum... – Trowa pensou um pouquinho e fez o mesmo que o seu irmão, abaixando-se ao seu lado.

No meio da confusão, Quatre largou a toalha e foi saindo de lá sem que ninguém percebesse.

- Proonnto, já passou.

Duo parava de chorar aos pouquinhos e, ainda abraçado à mamãe, fez manha:

- Tá doeno, mamãe...

Sally olhou aquele rostinho inocente e, voltando-se para Wu Fei, exigiu:

- Peça desculpas a ele, Wu Fei.

- O que? Foi ele quem provocou!

- Mas ele é só uma criança e você é quase um adulto. Quem tem que ter juízo e ser responsável é você. – falou, ríspida.

- Mesmo assim, eu não vou pedir desculpas. – relutante, o chinês fazendo mais birra que o menino.

- Se você não fizer isso, vai passar as próximas noites no sofá. – ameaçou com a cara feia.

-Ghlgh! – nesse momento ele se convenceu de que deveria fazer o que sua namorada mandava – Tá bem, tá bem. Me desculpe, Duo. – pediu por fim, a contragosto.

Duo olhou pra ele, analisando se devia aceitar ou não, mas, como toda criança, que não é rancorosa, desculpou o seu pai:

- Tá desculpado.

- Que bom, agora vá esperar pelo jantar, meu bem. – Sally colocou o menino no chão.

- Acho que a gente já pode se levantar. – Trowa falou.

- É, a barra tá limpa.

Os dois se levantaram, revelando-se para os demais:

- O que vocês dois estavam fazendo aí? – Wu Fei perguntou.

- Nóis? Nóis tava... tava procurano bala ali atrás, papai. – Heero inventou.

- Bala? – o casal perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

- É, pra gente comer.

- Vocês não vão encontrar balas aí. Ó-o – Wu Fei informou.

- É, nóis percebeu. – Trowa falou, se afastando dali.

"Essas crianças têm cada uma!", Sally pensou, enquanto se virava para pegar o loirinho e terminar de banhá-lo. Mas qual a sua surpresa ao encontrar só a sua toalha ali!

- Cadê o Quatre?

- Você não estava com ele? – Wu Fofo estranhou.

- Estava, mas... Eu o coloquei um minutinho no chão e ele sumiu! – ela estava desesperada.

- Calma, ele deve estar em algum lugar. Crianças, vocês o viram?

- Não, papai. – foi a resposta geral.

Duo chegou bem próximo a Wu Fei e, olhando pra cima, para poder vê-lo, perguntou, assustado:

- Papai, o Quatre foi embora?

- Claro que não, Duo! Vamos, nós temos que procurá-lo.

- Eu vô vê lá em cima. – Heero avisou.

- E eu vô vê na cozinha. – Trowa falou, indo ao seu destino.

- E eu vô... – Duo começou a falar, mas foi impedido pelo pai.

- Você vem comigo. – deu a mão pra ele, pois sabia que o menino acabaria aprontando mil e uma sem a supervisão de um adulto, aquele garoto era um perigo – Nós vamos procurá-lo no jardim.

- Tá, eu vou ver se ele está com a empregada. – Sally se retirou, junto com os dois.

oOoOoOo

Quatre corria peladinho pelo jardim atrás de uma borboleta amarela:

- Vem cá, bissinhu! – o pequeno pulava no ar e batia as mãozinhas, tentando prendê-la entre elas, mas sem obter resultados.

Sem ver pra onde ía, deu um pulo em falso e caiu numa poça de lama.

- Íí! Ahahaha! – gostou daquilo e ficou brincando com a lama – Esculinho, eba! Hihi!

Wu Fei e Duo chegaram ao jardim e logo o avistaram, já que ele não estava longe.

- Nossa, eu não imaginava que o Quatre gostava de se sujar.

- Achamo, papai, achamo! – Duo comemorou.

Chang olhou de soslaio para o moreninho e, imaginando, ou melhor, tendo a certeza de que ele ia se jogar na lama como o outro, teve uma idéia:

- Duo, faz um favor pro... papai?

- Qual? – perguntou, curioso.

- Vai avisar a mamãe que ele está aqui, ela vai ficar contente.

- Ah, tá bom! – Duo saiu correndo, voltando pra dentro.

Wu Fei foi caminhando até o pequeno e parou à sua frente, de braços cruzados:

- Que coisa feia, hein, Quatre!

O pequeno virou-se pra ele, todo sujo de lama, nem os cabelos fininhos escaparam. Estava tão engraçado que Wu Fei não conteve o riso:

- Ahahahahahahahahaahaha!

- Du ti ti cê tá rino, papai? – perguntou, inocentemente.

- Haha... De... Hahahaha... nada. – o chinês conseguiu se controlar.

Pegou o menino, mas deixando-o afastado de si, esticando os braços para frente, como o G fizera.

- Não saia mais de perto da gente sem a nossa permissão, está ouvindo?

Quatre o olhou com uma carinha de quem não entendia coisa alguma.

- O que eu quero dizer é que... Se você sair de perto de mim ou da mamãe, vai levar umas boas dumas palmadas.

O pequeno entendia muito bem que apanhar não era legal, então decidiu obedecer ao seu pai:

- Tá bom, papai.

Sally enfim chegou, mas surtou ao vê-lo imundo daquele jeito.

- Ah! Quatre, você está todo sujo! Ah, meu Deus, pode pegar uma doença!

A ruiva o tomou em seus braços rapidamente e o levou para dar-lhe um banho tão bem dado que nenhuma bactéria sobreviveria.

- Hahaha! Mulher é sempre exagerada! – Wu Fei ria-se, mais risonho que o habitual.

oOoOoOo

Mais tarde, quando todos estavam limpos, incluindo os adultos, foram jantar. Sally, que estava sentada ao lado de Quatre, cortou a carne do pequeno, depois de ver que ele não tinha capacidade pra tal coisa.

- Bigadu, momy.

- De nada, meu anjinho. – sorriu pra ele.

Duo, ficando com inveja, empurrou seu prato pra sua mãe:

- Mamãe, corta pra eu.

- Você sabe cortar sozinho, amor.

- Hum... – Duo colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, encostando sua cabecinha nas mãos e fazendo beicinho – Pro Quat cê cortô...

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Duo querido. Eu só cortei pra ele porque ele não conseguia cortar a carne, mas você já é um homenzinho e consegue fazer isso sozinho, não é?

Duo, ficando orgulhoso, encheu o peito e falou:

- Claro, mamãe, eu já sou um homenzinho!

O resto do jantar correu bem. Depois de um tempo e de algum sacrifício, todas as crianças foram dormir, enquanto Sally ensinava algumas coisas para seu impaciente namorado. Por fim, dormiram, exaustos.

oOoOoOo

Sally acordou cedo, tentando fazer o mesmo com Wu Fei que, para a sua sorte, não costumava mesmo acordar tarde. Deu alguns beijinhos em sua face:

- Meu amor, já é hora de se levantar. – falou suavemente.

O chinezinho abriu os olhos aos poucos, sorrindo ao ver sua amada à sua frente:

- Bom dia. Que horas são?

- Oito e meia. – sorriu-lhe, dando-lhe um beijinho nos lábios – Nós temos que nos arrumar e acordar os meninos.

- Hum... É, que saco. – afinal, em vez de "aproveitar" a manhã com a namorada, teria que cuidar dos pequenos.

- Ora, Wu, coração, não faça tanto drama, até que você está se divertindo, não é? – ao olhar para a cara de Wu Fei, fazendo careta, soltando uma risada gostosa – Eu acordo o Trowa e o Duo, que do jeito que eu o conheço, você não tem paciência para acordar aquele dorminhoco.

- Tá bem.

Depois de se arrumarem, foram acordá-los. Sally foi ao quarto de Trowa, mas, para a sua surpresa, ele já estava em pé, trocadinho:

- Olá, Trowa! Já se levantou?

- Mamãe! – Trowa se abraçou a ela, que o beijou na face – Eu num gosto muito de ficá na cama...

- Haha! Algumas coisas não mudam!

Trowa não entendeu do que ela falava, mas também não quis saber.

Wu Fei estava chacoalhando Heero, que não queria abrir os olhos:

- Anda, Heero, acorda!

Heero se remexeu na cama e, esfregando o olho, sussurrou:

- Deixa eu mimi mais!

- Já está na hora de acordar. Olha, você não quer ir brincar?

- Brincar? Quando?

- Você precisa se arrumar primeiro e tomar café, depois vocês podem brincar.

- Eba! – falou com mais ânimo, já se levantando.

"Hum, com essas crianças é só na base da chantagem", pensou, sorrindo. Assim que sua "missão" se cumpriu, Wu Fei foi acordar Quatre. Entrou em seu quarto e encostou sua mão nele, chamando:

- Quatre, acorde. Já está na hora.

Como tinha o sono leve, o loirinho acordou facilmente. Ficou algum tempo olhando para Wu Fei, até que largou o coelhinho branco com que dormira e sentou-se na cama, balançando os pezinhos:

- Eu quéio fazê pipi. – falou, inocentemente.

- Você sabe onde fica o banheiro, vá lá.

Quatre continuou olhando-o, sem entender nada. Pegou na mão de seu pai e pulou da cama, indo para o banheiro e levando junto Wu Fei; este estava com cara de tacho.

- Ei, ei! Quatre, pra onde você tá me levando?

Quatre virou o rostinho para Wu Fei e, entrando no banheiro, falou:

- Eu quéio fazê pipi.

- Isso você já falou! O... O que eu quero saber é porque você está me levando junto.

O pequeno parou em frente à privada, olhando com cara de bobo para seu pai. Na verdade, não sabia o porquê disso, mas seu instinto "dizia-lhe" que assim devia ser. Wu Fei é que não tinha se "tocado" de que crianças muito pequenas ou... menos habilidosas... deviam ser acompanhadas por um adulto ao irem para o banheiro.

- Papai, tila a falda! – mesmo usando um fraldão, Quatre preferia fazer xixi na privada. (N/A: hahaha! Imagina a cara do Wu Fei! Adoro aprontar com ele, hehe!XP)

Wu Fei, totalmente sem jeito, se abaixou e tentou tirar a fralda com a qual ele dormira.

- Anda, papai!

- Har, calma! Eu tô tentando.

Vendo que aquela era uma tarefa impossível de ser realizada, rasgou a fralda com as mãos.

- Consegui!

- Consiguiu istagá (estragar) a minha falda! – olhou, decepcionado.

- Deixa de ser mal-agradecido, moleque, e senta logo nessa privada!

Quatre subiu na privada num pulinho custoso e sentou-se, pra fazer suas necessidades. Wu Fei, super constrangido, virou o rosto para o lado, "Só espero que os outros não queiram a minha compainha também", pensou. Assim que o pequeno terminou o que tinha pra fazer, inclinou-se pra frente:

- Limpa, papai!

Wu Fei pulou pra trás, espantado:

- O-o-o q-que?

- Limpa, papai! – repetiu, sem maldade.

- Limpe você! – quase gritou.

- Uhun... – Quatre fez biquinho, pronto pra chorar, assustado com o grito.

- Calma, Quatre, não chora...

- Uhun... uhun... Buuááá!

Wu Fofo, já imaginando a bronca que levaria se Sally soubesse disso, resolveu fazer o sacrifício.

- Tá bem Quatre, eu limpo! Mas pare de chorar. (N/A: Parece que ele não queria fazer só xixi ;-)

Aos poucos ele foi parando, então Wu Fei pegou um pedaço de papel e, olhando

para o lado mais uma vez, limpou o bumbum dele.

- Pronto, já te limpei!

- Bigadu, papai. – sorriu – Papai?

- O que?

- Tô sem falda!

oOoOoOo

Todos estavam tomando o café na sala de jantar. Assim que terminaram, as crianças foram brincar no jardim e óbvio que seus papais ficaram ali, a vigiá-los. Os quatro estavam numa rodinha, pensando na brincadeira:

- Vamu brincar de u mestre mandou! Eu sou o mestre. – Duo mais impôs do que sugeriu.

- Não, eu naum quero brincá dissu! – Heero se opôs.

- Eu quéio brincá de contá históinha.

Os outros três olharam com essa cara ¬¬ pro Quatre, que resolveu se calar. Acabando com aquele impasse, Trowa sugeriu uma brincadeira com a qual todos concordaram: pega-pega. E claro que começaria com o americaninho, que contou, enquanto eles se afastavam:

- Um... Dois... Três! Lá vou eu! – saiu correndo, atrás de uma vítmia.

Duo estava no encalce de Trowa, mas como este era maior, corria mais rápido, então o pequeno desviou de seu alvo e foi na direção de Quatre. O loirinho mais tropeçava do que corria, tentando encontrar algo de velocidade em suas pequenas e gorduchas perninhas, portanto, foi presa fácil de Duo.

- Tá cum você! – Duo gritou, correndo.

Quatre foi atrás de Heero, mas este se desviava facilmente, então tentou pegar Duo, que o provocava, ficando à sua frente e fazendo caretas. Como o americaninho era bastante ágil, também fugiu sem grandes dificuldades, o que obrigou o caçula a mudar o seu trajeto mais uma vez e partir pra cima de Trowa. Só que, se nem Duo fôra páreo pra ele, que dirá Quatre! Por isso, cansando daquilo, parou de correr e, cruzando os braços, falou com a vozinha manhosa:

- Num vale! Tudu ucêis corre mais rápido que eu!

- Hehe! – Duo sorriu, diante da desvantagem do menor.

Heero se aproximou, disposto a consolar o irmãozinho, entretanto, quando chegou, Quatre esticou o bracinho, tocando na barriga do japonês:

- Tá cum ocê! – Riu maliciosamente e saiu correndo.

Heero estava abobalhado, não acreditando que caíra naquela. Mas as risadas de Trowa e Duo o despertaram e ele pôs-se a correr.

Sally e Wu Fei assistiam a brincadeira, com certa saudade da infância. Não que tivessem gostado de suas infâncias, já que muitos daqueles envolvidos na guerra tiveram tristes passados, mas apenas gostariam de ter a liberdade e a alegria das crianças.

Cortando bruscamente a nostalgia de seus pensamentos, uma cena aterrorizadora, aos olhos de Sally, aconteceu: Duo estava fugindo de Heero e, por alguns instantes ficou olhando para trás, para ver a que distância Heero se encontrava de si, que, na verdade, era bem pouca. Nesse meio tempo o pequeno não pôde ver que se dirigia ao canteiro de rosas. Heero bem que gritou, mas não a tempo de impedir a tragédia (?) :

- Cuidado, Duo!

Duo voltou sua cabeça para a dianteira, bem quando tropeçou no canteiro, caindo em cima das flores.

- Aaaaiii!

Os papais correram acudi-lo, seguido de três curiosos:

- Meu amor, você está bem? – Sally perguntou, preocupada.

Duo já estava chorando, o que os preocupou ainda mais, pois algum espinho podia ter furado seus olhos. ( N/A: isso é bem possível, tá? Um amigo do meu pai ficou caolho por causa de um capim! ú-ú )

- Buuuuáááááááá!

Wu Fei cuidadosamente pegou-o no colo:

- Você está bem? – passou os olhos pelo corpo do pequeno e viu que apenas seus braços, mãos e joelhos estavam com alguns cortes e espinhos – Calma, não foi nada!

- Snif, snif! Tá doeno, papai! – falou, fazendo uma carinha de dar dó.

Sally esticou os braços:

- Dá ele aqui, que eu vou cuidar dos machucados. Você fica tomando conta dos outros.

Wu Fei passou o menino para o colo de sua namorada, sob os olhares atentos das três crianças.

- Calma, meu bem, já vai passar, tá bom? – falou meigamente.

- Snif... Snif, tá bom, mamãe.

A ruiva o levou pra dentro de casa.

- Papai, o Duo tá bem? – Heero perguntou.

- Claro, foram só uns arranhõezinhos de nada. Voltem a brincar.

Meio que com medo de também se machucar, Heero sugeriu mudar de brincadeira e assim o fizeram. Enquanto isso, Sally cuidava do americanozinho, que aproveitava pra fazer um draminha e ganhar uns mimos a mais.

oOoOoOo

À noite, na hora do jantar, um pequeno reboliço atrapalhava aquela "calma" família:

- Uahhh! – Duo arremessou, com a colher, um bocado de sua salada de ervilha na cara de Heero.

Bem que isso irritou bastante o chinês, mas o que se sucedeu foi tão bizarro que ele teve que parar pra rir: Heero começou a CHORAR!

- Tá tudo bem, Heero, não foi nada. – Sally afagou seu cabelinho, limpando-lhe a sujeira.

- Hehe! – rindo, Duo preparou mais um disparo e acertou-o em Trowa.

- Ah, é? Você vai ver só! – Trowa juntou tanta comida na colher que chegou a derrubar boa parte quando tacou-a no americano.

- Hei! – Duo tentou acertá-lo novamente, mas errou de alvo, acertando Quatre.

O loirinho também chorou e, recuperado do susto, Heero arremessou mais comida em Duo. Assim, a guerra de comida estava feita. Como tudo acontecera muito rápido, não dera tempo de fazer nada, mas agora Wu Fei perdera a paciência:

- Já chega! – falou bem alto, fazendo todos se calarem.

Como a ruiva estava presente, não poderia dar o chilique que gostaria, mas mesmo assim foi bem severo:

- Vão todos para os seus quartos! E se limpem!

- Mas, papai, e a sobimesa?

- Duo, vocês não terão sobremesa. Agora vão logo antes que eu os coloque de castigo pela semana toda!

Todos fizeram carinhas tristes e levantaram-se da mesa, menos Quatre, que continuou chorando:

- Momy... Snif! Snif!

- Calma, meu bem. – Sally foi até ele e o pegou no colo, balançando-o levemente.

- Eu tamém, papai? – perguntou, ingenuamente, se referindo à sobremesa.

- Não, Quat, você não tem culpa de nada. – de todos, Quatre fôra o único que não correspondeu à guerra de comida.

- Eba! Snif, snif...

Trowa e os outros saíram de lá e mal chegaram no piso superior que Duo já desatara a falar:

- Cêis viram só? O Quat é o preferido da mamãe e do papai, ele sempre leva vantage.

- É mesmo... – Heero concordou.

- Issu num tá certo! A gente têm que se vingar.

- Sei não, Duo... – Trowa não gostou muito da idéia. (N/A: por que será, non? Rsrsr x)

- É, sim, Towa. Aí ele aprende a num sê o preferidu.

- Hum...

- Eu tô com o Duo. – Heero disse, ficando ao seu lado.

- Tá bem. – por fim, o maiorzinho concordou – Mas o que nóis vai fazê?

- Eu num sei... Mas amanhã eu já vô te um plano.

- Bão, então eu vou dormir. Tchau pro cêis! – Heero se despediu, indo pro seu quarto.

- Tchau. Boa noite. – os outro dois também se foram.

Duo teria um bom tempo pra pensar em um plano nefasto aquela noite. O que será que aguardaria o pobre e inocente Quatre?

No próximo capítulo...

oOoOoOo

Março/06: n-n Hehe, que coisa, não pensei que tanta gente fosse ler uma fic com crianças, já que normalmente as minhas nunca tem mts reviews...O-o (que? Eu acho isso bastante sim!u-u) Bem, de qualquer jeito, já animei para escrever o restante do cap. 3 que faltava, porque andei lendo umas fics bem nesse clima e deu vontade agora/o/ Só não se conseguirei entrar no clima desta fanfic e, acima de tudo, manter uma escrita similar. Por falar nisso, hehe, não pude conter meus dedinhos famigerados de aprontar essa pro Wufei!XP (isso pq vocês não viram o que eu fiz com o Zechs, huahuahuaXD) Além, é claro, de ter adorado a idéia de um Quat fofucho e peladinho correndo pelo jardim!XD Huahuahua, que fofinho! Sim, Heero chibi é muito kawaii, ele e, principalmente, o Trowa. n-n Bem, gente, por enquanto tenho já um voto por yaoi; se alguém não quer yaoi, tem que se manifestar também! Ou senão, novamente haverão dois marmanjos se pegando pelos cantos. XD Huaaasssss!

Matta ne e, reviews, please! Onegai, pra eu saber o que estão achando!

Xauzinho, bjuss

Escrito originalmente em: 23/10/04


	3. Chegam os titios

oOoOoOo

Estavam tomando o café da manhã, quando Heero cochichou no ouvido de Duo:

- Cê já pensou num plano?

- Já, mas nóis tem que esperar pela hora certa.

- Tá.

Sally entrou no recinto, sentando-se à mesa. Seu namorado, curioso, perguntou:

- Querida, o que a Relena queria?

- Ah, ela ligou avisando que chegará, com Zechs, hoje à tarde. Que bom!

- Mamãe, papai, quem são eles? – Trowa não fazia idéia de quem eles estavam falando.

- São seus tios, Relena e Zechs. – Wu Fofo riu maliciosamente. Ora, se eles tinham que ser os pais, por quê os outros não podiam ser os tios?

- Nóis temu tios, papai?

- Sim, Duo. Além deles vocês ainda tem as titias Hilde e Catherine, que vem logo, logo.

- Êh! Tomara que elas tragam brinquedos! – Duo comemorou, interesseiro.

- Tsc, tsc. – Wufflles balançou negativamente a cabeça, tentando reprimir algum comentário sarcástico acerca do que o pequeno moreninho falara, pois, com certeza, seria reprimido pela ruiva.

Um tempo depois, Sally e Wu Fei precisaram cuidar de certos detalhes para a chegada dos convidados, então deixaram os pequenos na sala de tv, assistindo uns desenhos que passavam. Duo engatinhou aos dois mais velhos, falando-lhes:

- Óia o que nóis vai fazê. – e cochichou o plano.

- Tá bom. – eles concordaram.

Duo levantou-se e foi até a mesinha de centro, onde havia uma pequena estatueta de dragão de porcelana. Sabia que seu pai amava aquele objeto chinês, por isso a jogou no chão, certificando-se de que fizera bastante barulho; depois correu e sentou-se no seu lugar.

Com o barulho, Wu Fei e Sally correram até a sala, pensando que algo ruim podia ter acontecido, mas, como chegaram lá e viram os quatro quietinhos e sentadinhos no sofá, estranharam, e então o papai perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

- O Quat jogô o seu dagão no chão. – Duo falou, na maior cara lavada.

Wu Fei não entendeu direito o que ele queria dizer e deu a volta no sofá, indo a um local de onde pôde ver os cacos de vidro no chão:

- Mas o que...?

- É a sua estatueta de dragão, Wu Fei. – Sally respondeu baixo, percebendo o que era.

- A... Minha estatueta?

- É, papai, o Quat jogô ela no chão. – Duo repetiu.

O chinês sentiu tanta raiva que deu um passo a frente, disposto a pegá-lo de jeito, mas Sally segurou seu pulso:

- Calma, ele é um bebê, se esqueceu?

Wu Fei tentou recobrar a paciência, mas ainda estava irritado:

- Quatre... Por que você fez isso?

- Hum? – o acusado fez uma carinha confusa.

- Por que você jogou a minha estatueta no chão? Foi sem querer?

- Mas eu num joguei, papai...

- Jogô sim, Quatre. A gente viu. – Heero mentiu.

- Num joguei, não!

- Num mente, Quat. – Trowa, também mentindo, o repreendeu.

- Mas é veidade! Num fui eu!

- Quatre – Wu Fei estava sério – Não minta, que será pior. Eu perguntei por quê você fez isso.

O loirinho o olhou com uma carinha inocente:

- Eu num to mintinu, papai...

- Quatre, meu bem, seus irmãos estão falando que foi você, então não adianta dizer o contrário.

- Mas, momy...

- Vamos, Quatre, estou esperando sua resposta. – Wu Fei cobrou.

O menino ficou calado, pois não podia dar uma resposta que não era verdadeira e, ademais, não estava entendendo bolhufas do que acontecia.

- Você não vai dizer? Muito bem, vai ter que agüentar as conseqüências, então.

- Wu Fei, por favor, olha o que vai fazer. – ela pediu, uma nota de tristeza em sua voz.

- Tudo bem, Sally, leve os outros lá pro quarto de brinquedos antes que eles se machuquem nos cacos. Ele precisa aprender uma lição.

Sally ficou meio preocupada com isso, mas resolveu confiar no namorado. Pegou os meninos pela mão e os tirou de lá com cuidado, subindo as escadas e indo para onde Wu Fei havia indicado.

Wu Fei pegou Quatre e o levantou, sentando-se no sofá e colocando-o em seu colo:

- Pior do que fazer uma coisa errada, Quatre, é mentir. – o chinezinho o virou de bruços.

Estava pasmo pelo fato de o loirinho estar mentindo. Sempre fôra muito honesto e odiava mentiras, por isso castigaria o pequeno. Ergueu a mão e a desceu no bumbum dele; Quatre gritou frente a súbita e inesperada dor:

- Aaaii!

Wu Fei continuou batendo, tentando ignorar o choro do bebê.

- Buuuuááááááá... Num, snif, faz isso, não, snif, papai...

Wu Fei deu-lhe umas cinco ou seis palmadas, arrancando lágrimas e gemidos de Quatre. Assim que parou, deixou-o um pouco mais de bruço, esperando que o ardido em seu bumbum se amenizasse.

- Aiii... Papai... – o pequeno estava magoado por ter levado aquelas palmadas sem merecê-las.

- Are, are, Quatre... Se você mentir novamente, o castigo vai ser bem pior.

- Não, paizinhu...

Wu Fei o segurou no colo e foi procurar uma empregada:

- Por favor, Armênia, limpe os cacos de porcelana que estão na sala de tv.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu a serviçal, condolente pelo pobre loirinho.

Quatre tinha o rostinho vermelho de choro, mas já havia se aquietado. O chinês foi até onde os outros estavam, largando o menininho no chão, próximo a Duo, que brincava com uma locomotiva. Após, bateu as mãos nas laterais de sua calça preta, enquanto Sally o mirava agoniada.

- Não se preocupe, Sally, agora ele aprendeu a dele.

A ruiva lançou-lhe um olhar de repreensão, mas não falou nada, voltando sua atenção novamente para Heero, que brincava com um soldadinho de chumbo com Trowa. De tudo isso, tinham tomado uma lição: não deixar as crianças completamente sozinhas, sem a supervisão de um adulto que fosse.

- Sally, você pode ficar com eles? Deixa que eu termino de ajeitar as coisas para Zechs e Relena. – o chinezinho ofereceu, colocando sua recém aprendida lição em prática.

- Ok.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Wu Fei deixou o quarto. Duo achegou-se mais de Quatre, sorrindo com diversão:

- Bem-feito pra você. – seus grandes olhos brilhavam numa falsa malícia infantil; e foi se afastando do bebê que ficara com uma expressão de "não entendi nada" e com ambas as sobrancelinhas loiras arqueadas.

Duo se juntou à Heero e Trowa, aproveitando uma distração da mamãe para lhes confidenciar com certa vaidade:

- Viram só? Meu plano deu certo, eu sou o mió (melhor) do mundo. Agora ele num vai sê mais o preferidu de ninguém. ( N/A: "mió"...¬¬)

- Será? – Heero perguntou, ainda meio desconfiado.

- Claro, né! Agora eu vou voltar pro meu piui. – afirmou Duo, engatinhando até o seu trem que ficara a meio caminho.

oOoOoOo

Duas horas depois, enquanto os pequenos tiravam o "cochilo pós-almoço", os irmãos loiros chegaram à sempre conturbada casa. Sally e seu koibito os atendiam na porta, vendo a quantidade de malas que eles carregavam... Ou melhor, que Zechs carregava, pois Relena só trazia uma mala quadrada nas mãos, deixando suas outras com o loirão.

- Há quanto tempo! – Relena entrou, abraçando-se a eles com um grande sorriso.

- Sim, sim. Vocês são tão ocupados com os negócios do reino que mal aparecem para fazer uma visita. – Sally repreendeu com um sorriso, soltando-se do abraço.

A loirinha ganhou tons claros de vermelho, envergonhada. Mas Zechs veio em seu socorro:

- Mas, antes de mais nada, como isso tudo foi acontecer?

- Ah, essa é uma longa e louca história. – Wu Fei confessou, ainda não aceitando o motivo de seus amigos terem virado crianças e ele estar naquela confusão toda – Bem, venham, vamos nos sentar na sala de visitas.

Os hóspedes entregaram as malas a um empregado, que as levou aos seus respectivos quartos. Sally segurou Relena pelas mãos, antes de se sentarem nos sofás:

- Vejo que está mais bronzeada, Relena. Que houve para estar assim? – questionou, vendo que sua amiga sempre bem arrumada vestia um vestido florido e sem mangas, sendo o único adereço de grande importância um colar adornado por grandes esferas imitando pérolas. (N/A: e Relena usa imitação? Õ-o)

- Ah, bem, tem razão. – respondeu, sentando-se elegantemente no sofá – Digamos que estou considerando essa estada como uma "pequena férias de serviço". Por isso, aproveitei ontem para ir à piscina do clube e "curtir" esse tempo livre. Pretendo deixar o trabalho de lado nesses dias e relaxar.

- Faz bem, maninha, você se enfurna demais com esses problemas do reino. Deveria curtir mais a vida, você é tão nova. – Zechs aconselhou carinhosamente, como o bom irmão que estava se tornando.

- O reino é nossa responsabilidade, não podemos nos ausentar muito dele ou não lhe conferir a devida importância. – ela suspirou.

- Ei, ei, ei! Se vai deixar o reino e seus problemas de lado, não devia estar falando sobre ele agora! – Sally observou.

- Hehe, você tem razão. – Zechs riu-se, coçando a nuca.

A ruivinha sorriu e continuou:

- Bem, eles estão dormindo agora. – relembrou o motivo da visita – E vocês devem estar cansados da viagem, se quiserem ir para seus quartos...

- Ora, e por que? Seria mais interessante botar logo os assuntos em dia, temos muito o que contar de novas.

As duas garotas riram, concordando, ao passo que o chinês fechava a cara, emburrado:

- Como se eu me interessasse por coisa tão inútil. – resmungou, porém, isso não quer dizer que não tenha ficado junto deles, fofocando. ;D

oOoOoOo

Uma figura diminuta e sonolenta adentrou a cozinha. Duo foi se aproximando de uma mesa, esfregando um olho com a mãozinha. Aurélia, uma antiga e gorda cozinheira da casa, sorriu ao ver o menino lá: Duo era a alegria da casa, antes de virarem crianças, e vê-lo pequenininho assim a deixava com vontade de apertar aquelas bochechinhas rosadas e enchê-lo de mimos. Sorriu:

- Duo, querido, o que você quer?

Ao notar a mulher, o americaninho foi até ela todo dengoso e ela o pegou no colo.

- Lélia, eu quero leitinho.

- Leitinho? – a mulher sorriu diante do modo meigo dele falar.

- É, leitinho morno.

- Está bem, espere um minutinho. – o levou até a mesa e o sentou numa cadeira, indo preparar seu leite.

Ligou o forno e esquentou o leite. Estava a despejá-lo num copo quando Wu Fei entrou na cozinha também, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar Duo.

- Já acordou, Duo? (N/A: nãããooo, na verdade ele continua dormindo, isso é só um novo tipo de boneco robô da Bandai pra aumentar seus lucros em torno de Gundam Wing.¬¬ Wufei tapado!)

- Hunhun... – murmurou, tomando o copo das mãos de Aurélia e provando do seu conteúdo.

- Que bom, então venha logo conhecer seus tios.

- Titios? Que titios? o-ó

- Como "que titios", moleque? Ò-ó E nós não te falamos hoje que seus tios vinham nos visitar?

- Ahn... Ah, é! – por fim, Duo se lembrou do aviso no café da manhã – Eles já chegaru?

- Yep... E fale certo.

Mas o moreninho mal deu atenção à última frase do pai, pulando da mesa com energia:

- Eba! Cadê eles? Eu quero os brinquedo!

- Afê, menos, Duo, menos... Vem, eu vou mostrá-los pra você.

- Ebaa! – Duo correu até a porta, voltando seu corpo para o cômodo novamente: - Brigadu, Lélia. – e, recebendo um sorriso como resposta, aumentou sua carinha de sapeca, sorrindo, e saiu de lá de uma vez.

- Espera, Duo, você nem sabe onde eles estão... – o chinês ia atrás do moleque, que disparara na frente.

oOoOoOo

Relena terminava de abandonar seu copo com suco de laranja na mesa de piscina quando Duo chegou correndo e parou à sua frente. Duo jogou as mãozinhas para trás e, balançando-se sobre os pezinhos, sorriu para a tia:

- Olááá!

Imediatamente os olhos de Relena brilharam ao ver seu amigo reduzido a um chibi fofinho.

- Ocê que é a minha titia Relena? – perguntou, curioso.

Primeiro Relena estranhou ver o cabelo do amigo curto, mas logo em seguida achou-o uma verdadeira belezinha.

- Duo! Que gracinha! – a loira enlaçou-o num abraço, apertando bem aquela coisinha gostosa entre si. Como era boa aquela sensação, fazia seu espírito materno saltitar uns tiquinhos! Por sinal, embora sua vida fosse repleta de compromissos e responsabilidades, desejava muito ser mãe um dia.

Porém, só então a palavra "titia" estalou como um flashe em sua mente: o que ele quisera dizer com aquilo? Afastou-se lentamente dele, mas ainda o mantendo entre os braços:

- Como disse, Duo?

Zechs, depois de guardar suas roupas e pertences, foi encontrar-se com a irmã e a ruivinha, que aproveitavam a folga para apreciar a brisa fresca do fim de tarde às margens da grande e bem cuidada piscina da casa dos Winners. E foi bem nesse instante que chegou, dando de cara com Duo:

- Ora, ora, então foi assim que você ficou? – inquiriu ao pequeno, rindo – Que miniatura de gente, nem parece o Shinigami que eu conhecia...

Duo virou-se para ele com os braços apoiados na cintura:

- Hã? Ei, você é o titio Zeh... Zechi... Tio Sexy?o.Õ

Todos desataram a rir e Duo olhou para seu pai, não conseguia pronunciar o nome que Wu Fei lhe dissera enquanto iam até eles. Mas acabou por se irritar ao perceber que riam dele:

- Do que que ocêis tão rindo, hein? – e cruzou os braço, emburrado.

- Olha, Duo, eu até acordo que eu seja sex... ouch! – Zechs parou o que falava ao levar uma cotovelada de Sally – Ai ai, que mulheres violentas... – resmungou, massageando as costelas, mas tornou a se calar ao ter três olhares o fuzilando... Er, bem, três porque as duas referidas mulheres não gostaram do que ouviram, mais Wu Fei que, não por estar incluído na ofensa do louro, mas sim porque não gostavam que falassem de sua namorada (N/A: que kawaii! n.n) – Tá, tá, o que eu queria dizer é que... Como assim "seu tio Zechs"?

Duo piscou os olhinhos, não entendendo. Sally, que até então estivera apenas observando a conversa, de sua espreguiçadeira, lançou um olhar inquisidor a Wu Fei:

- Sabe o que é, Relena, Zechs... Acho que Wu Fei pode explicar melhor essa história.

Ambas cabeças loiras voltaram-se para o chinês, a diferença é que a masculina exprimia um olhar não muito amistoso. Wu Fei sentiu suar frio, mas jamais admitiria estar intimidado:

- Er... Bem, vocês sabem, eu disse a eles que tinham tios... – ao receber um olhar mais feio ainda de Zechs, Wu Fei emendou – Vocês sabem como é, crianças precisam de uma família, hehe.

- Tsc, tsc, apesar de eu ter a **leve impressão** de que você está se divertindo muito com isso, dessa vez passa, Chang. – o loiro, no final das contas, não tinha achado má idéia.

Já Relena enrubesceu, ao pensar que seria titia de Heero. Duo continuou sem entender, mas uma palavra pronunciada pelo tio veio à sua cabeça:

- O que que é um Shinami?

Todos os adultos estranharam a pergunta que o menino fez e Wu Fei resolveu responder, depois de muito pensar, coçando a cabeça para ajudar os neurônios a funcionarem XD:

- Eu acho que é um tipo de comida, Duo.

Mas Sally deu um croque em sua cabeça:

- Ele disse "Shinami", Wu Fei, não "inhame". ¬¬ (N/A: boa, Pime, continue com as suas piadas sem-graças. Um dia ainda mato um de rir¬¬...)

- Oh...

- Eu acho que ele quis dizer "Shinigami"; Zechs acabou de dizer essa palavra, ele deve ter ficado curioso. – Relena ponderou.

- É, isso aí... O que que é isso? – Duo insistiu.

Sally aproximou sua face da do seu filhote:

- Você não se lembra, Duo, querido?

- Uhn... Não, mamãe. – respondeu depois de pensar um pouquinho.

E isso serviu para constatar que as crianças realmente não se lembravam de seus passados. Entretanto, Wu Fei viu naquela oportunidade uma ótima chance de atazanar o moreninho que, quando crescido, viva a fazer-lhe o mesmo. Bem, se vingar não era pecado... era?

- Bem, Duo, um Shinigami é... – começou o chinês, muito sério – Um terrível monstro que come criancinhas!

- É nada! Essas coisa num existe! – protestou o moreninho.

- Claro que existem, Duo. Ou você vai duvidar da palavra de seu papai? Se eu digo isso, é porque é pra você tomar muito cuidado pra não ser pego pelo maléfico Shinigami.

Duo arregalou os olhinhos, entre curioso e assustado:

- E... Ele pode me pegar, papai?

- Uhh, claro que pode, Duo. Sabe, o Shinigami era um homem antes de ser um monstro... – acrescentou sombriamente Zechs, entrando no jogo.

- Era? E porque que ele virô monstro?

- Porque... Bem, Duo, ele era um homem muito mal, que vivia perturbando todos à sua volta. E ele era tão mal que, para ganhar muito dinheiro, fez um pacto com o terrível, terrível, terrível demônio Deatscyth. Porém... – Wu Fei se achegou mais do pequeno, que se mantinha no mesmo lugar, os olhos alargados de medo – Ele não cumpriu com a sua parte e o demônio, para puni-lo, o transformou em um monstro asqueroso que sai vagando à noite em busca de comida.

- E... – continuou Zechs – A comida que ele mais gosta são criancinhas magricelas... – nisso, as pernas de Duo ficaram bambas – E sabe onde ele mora? Debaixo das camas dessas criancinhas...

- N-n-não é verdade!

- É sim.

- Já chega de assustar o menino, Chang Wu Fei! – uma brava ruiva puxou a orelha de seu koibito.

- Ai... Ai, Sally! Ora, eu só estava...

- "Só estava" coisa nenhuma! E você também, senhor Zechs, é melhor que se comporte.

Zechs ergueu as mãos em sinal de "eu não fiz nada", mas Relena o mirava desgostosa. Duo ainda conseguia ser um pouquinho valente, por isso estava apenas assustado, mas se fosse um de seus irmãos, já teria saído chorando e pedindo pela mãe. Relena abraçou o pescoço do menino, acalentando-o:

- Não precisa ter medo, querido...

Duo se revoltou com a insinuação, mesmo ele realmente tendo medo:

- Eu num sô medroso! E se esse monstro vier me pegar de noite, ele vai ver só...

Mas não houve tempo para explicações para o menino que aquela história era pura lorota, pois a pobre Armênia chegou esbaforida à piscina. Sua presença alertou os adultos:

- Dona Sally, dona Sally! Seu Wu Fei! – chamava.

- O que houve, mulher? – perguntou Wu Fofo, preocupado.

- Os outros três acordaram...

- E o que isso tem de mais, Armênia? – perguntou a mamãe sem entender.

- É que... Ai, minha senhora, eles se apoderaram da jarra de suco de acerola e estão fazendo a festa no quarto de Heero! – revelou, pálida.

- O QUE!

Os quatro gritaram ao mesmo tempo, já prevendo a desordem causada, e Wu Fei e Sally lembrando-se do ocorrido daquela manhã e já se exasperando só de pensar que teriam mesmo que deixá-los sobre vigia o tempo todo. Oh, aquilo seria desgastante!

Exceto Duo que não se alarmou: ao ouvir que havia bagunça acontecendo no quarto do irmão, se animou rapidamente, já que adorava aprontar uma, e se soltou dos braços da tia loira, correndo em direção à casa.

- Ah, Duo, volta aqui! – gritou Wu Fei, correndo atrás do pequeno.

E todos seguiram o chinezinho, não só porque previam que mais um se juntando à farra seria o desastre total, como também para acabar com a bagunça dos pequenos antes que ela aumentasse.

oOoOoOo

Os quatro estavam sentadinhos no sofá, de banhos tomados e enfileiradinhos. Wu Fei ainda lhes dirigia as últimas broncas. Depois daquela confusão toda, ainda tiveram de banhar os pequenos, inclusive Duo, que se meteu rapidamente na quizumba, pois eles estavam em estados lastimáveis, e de apresentá-los aos seus "titios".

Heero, prestando mais atenção na mesa à sua frente que na bronca que o pai lhe dava, levou a barra da camisa distraidamente à boca.

- Tira a camisa da boca, menino! – Wu Fei puxou o braço do japonês, juntamente com a camisa que agora já estava babada, irritando ainda mais o chinês – Quer saber? Eu deveria deixar você dormir naquele quarto todo imundo! – suspirou, tentando se controlar.

Wu Fei levou as mãos às têmporas, massageando-as. Se já estava naquele estresse em menos de três dias, como ficaria ao final de um mês? Será que conseguiria manter seus amigos inteiros? Ou será que ele quem enlouqueceria?

Mas Heero arregalou os olhinhos com a possibilidade de dormir no seu quarto e acordar com uma barata em cima de si:

- Papai, eu vou mimi no meu quarto sujinho?

Porém, ao ver o "filho" falando tão doce e ingenuamente, Wu Fei não teve como se manter indiferente e mudou logo suas resoluções de alguns segundos atrás. Seria interessante ter a companhia de seus amigos pequenininhos, por que negar? Aproximou-se do pequeno, pegando-o no colo; Heero agarrou-se instintivamente ao seu pescoço.

- Não, não vai. Hoje você dorme com o Trowa. Mas que isso não se repita, viu?

- Hunhun. – concordou o menino, sem, claro, ter a consciência de que aquela seria uma promessa a ser quebrada inúmeras vezes.

O quarto, bem como os chibis, tinha ficado numa lambança só, porém, diferentemente de seu dono, que com um banho já estava limpo e arrumado, ele tivera de ficar aos tratos das empregadas, que ainda estavam lá, a lavá-lo... Pois ele realmente estava imundo! Dando trabalho às pobres moças e, com isso, inutilizando o local por aquela noite, já que, mesmo que ele ficasse bem limpo e sem as sujeiras e o melaço que se fixara nas colchas, paredes e chão, ainda demoraria até ficar seco de vez. E, segundo a ruiva dissera, deixar Heero dormir num lugar úmido poderia lhe causar uma gripo. Então resolveram colocá-lo para dormir no quarto do Trowa, uma vez que não haviam mais que sete quartos na casa e todos estavam ocupados. (N/A: considerem, 7 quartos são muito e a casa nem é das maiores do Quatre, na fic)

O chinezinho colocou o amigo de volta no sofá, no momento Sally e Relena chegavam à sala. Como as duas tinham banhado os pequenos (até Heero e Trowa precisaram de ajuda para se verem livres da sujeira), acabaram "tomando um banho também", principalmente Relena, que dera banho em Quatre e Duo por ter certa vergonha em relação a lavar um japonezinho em específico, foram se livrar de suas roupas molhadas e tomar banho também. Foi com certo receio que Sally confiou as crianças ao seu namorado, pois tinha medo do que um furioso Chang pudesse fazer, mas tinha de confiar nele e, ao chegar à sala, sorriu ao ver que sua confiança tivera retorno e se orgulhou de seu chinezinho.

Foi até ele e o envolveu por trás, fazendo-o corar, Wu Fei não era muito dado a demonstrações públicas de afeto desse tipo.

- Uhn, muito bem, vejo que cuidou direitinho deles. – sorriu, o provocando um pouco mais, e depois o soltou, indo até o sofá onde os filhotes estavam.

Duo levantou-se e correu até a mãe, abraçando-se à cintura dela. Sally sorriu, acariciando-lhe os fios de cabelo castanho. Trowa também se levantou, mas foi em direção à tia, que se sobressaltou ao vê-lo à sua frente:

- Tia Relena, você trouxe presente pra nóis? – Trowa pareceu se empolgar com a idéia que Duo dera à mesa no café da manhã, tomando o seu lugar para tal pergunta.

Subitamente seus pais se arroxearam de vergonha com a pergunta feita pelo menino com a maior cara-lavada possível. Realmente, muitas coisas tinham mudado na personalidades deles, pois jamais imaginariam que o Trowa de sempre fosse capaz de algo assim. Duo bem que se lembrou dessa possibilidade e só não se juntou para engrossar o coro porque percebeu que os pais se contrariaram, e, espertinho que era, preferiu se manter calado, aguardando o desfecho da história, que ele, inclusive, pedia para lhes ser favorável e terminar com vários brinquedos sendo distribuídos. Wu Fei apressou-se até o ex-piloto 03, tomando-lhe a mão:

- Trowa, que coisa feia!

A loirinha piscou algumas vezes, mesmo conhecendo os amigos se sentia constrangida com essa nova situação deles. Abaixou-se então, ficando da altura do moreno e segurando delicadamente seu queixinho pontudo:

- Tudo bem, Wu Fei. – ela se dirigiu ao oriental, voltando-se novamente para o chibi – Nós trouxemos uns presentinhos, sim, querido. Só não sabemos se são de seus agrados...

Os olhinhos verdes brilharam, então.

- Ebaaa! Troxe mesmo?

Relena riu, aos poucos Trowa ia se desenibindo, se "soltando mais", na sua forma de criança.

- Trouxe, sim. – fechou os olhos, aproximando seu rosto do dele.

Quando os abriu, deu com um enorme sorriso no rosto do amigo. Trowa pegou com suas duas mãozinhas na dela, soltando uma de Wu Fei.

- A tia dá os brinquedo agora?

Mas novamente Wu Fei lhe tomou a mão, embora tanto ele quanto Sally estivessem contentes por perceberem que os laços que o atavam, mesmo estando como um pimpolho, estavam se afrouxando aos poucos:

- Quando ela quiser dar os presentes, que ela nem tinha obrigação de ter comprado, - frisou bem – ela lhes dará.

Trowa baixou a cabeça, juntando-se ao corpo do papai:

- Ahh, papai... – pediu fazendo manha – Por favor...

E dessa vez Duo se ajuntou, separando-se da mãe pulando pra perto do irmão:

- Vai, papai, diz que deixa a gente ganhá os presente agora, vai, diz que sim...

- Duo... – Wuffles tento advertir-lhe.

- Ah, vai, por favor... Diz que sim, diz que deixa, deixa, vai, deixa, deixa, dei... (N/A: Kiko-ensistator-mode-on n.n)

Wu Fei lançou um olhar transtornado à Sally, como se pedisse para que ela desse logo aqueles benditos brinquedos ou ele acabaria gritando com o menino e, por algum motivo e um certo olhar intimidante de Sally para o namorado, fizeram ela pensar que Wu Fei não sairia ileso caso fizesse algo do que intentava fazer. No fim, concedeu, sorridente:

- Claro, vocês esperam aqui para eu ir pegá-los? – perguntou aos meninos.

- Hanhan! – Duo respondeu, batendo as mãozinha em seguida – Presentinhos, que bom!

Os "adultos" riram diante da ingenuidade e alegria do menino. Sally o puxou para si novamente, o abraçando por trás.

- Posso ir com você? – Trowa perguntou singelamente.

E a princesa sorriu uma vez, aquelas mini-férias estavam lhe fazendo muito bem, ela, ao contrário de estar enfurnada com as pendências do reino, estava se divertindo com os amigos, aproveitando aqueles deliciosos momentos com os chibis e ainda sorrindo alegremente o tempo todo:

- Claro. Vamos? – estendeu-lhe a mão, a qual Trowa prontamente aceitou.

"Que amorzinho", a ruiva pensou. Wu Fei ainda o advertiu.

- Não vá irritar a sua tia insistindo por mais brinquedos, ouviu?

- Sim, senhor! – Trowa sorriu, virando-se para a direção das escadas que os conduziriam aos quartos de visitas.

Os dois se foram e o casal voltou sua atenção para Duo, que ainda saltitava contente sob os braços da mãe. O olhar dos dois se cruzaram e ambos sorriram. Mas, de repente, o semblante de Sally se tencionou, preocupando o seu koibito.

- O que houve, Sally?

- Os outros dois... Estão muito quietos, será que sumiram de novo? – perguntou, lembrando-se da aventura nudista de Quatre pelo jardim.

A testa do chinês se enrugou e, num consentimento, ambos voltaram seus olhares para trás. E, ao contrário do que imaginavam, não encontraram o sofá vazio, porém, com os dois meninos a ocupá-lo. Quatre estava deitado com a cabecinha no colo de Heero, que tinha um olhar de expectativa pelos presentes, e balançava as perninhas que não alcançavam o chão. Quatre, entretanto, dormia folgadamente, chupando um dedinho. Para não acordá-lo, Heero mantinha-se em silêncio.

A cena enterneceu o coração dos pais, apesar de não entenderem como Quatre, que tinha um sono leve, não havia despertado com a falação ali na frente; além do mais, ele tinha dormido boa parte da tarde, não devia estar tão cansado. Mas o fato de Heero estar ali, cuidando o bebê, significava muito.

De fato, aquela experiência toda era nova e estranha, mas não podiam negar que ela estava causando sensíveis mudanças em todos, fortalecendo amizades, ajudando alguns a interagir mais e outros a serem mais alegres. Só esperavam que, depois que todo o efeito passasse e eles voltassem ao normal, não se esquecessem das valorosas lições que começavam a se mostrar.

Continua...

oOoOoOo

Olááá! n-n Tudo bem com vocês?

Acho que eu me eskeci de avisar, mas eu não poderia atualizar a fic mais rapidamente por causa da escola. E depois aconteceram coisas e eu não pude terminar com este capítulo (quem quiser conferir a explicação, abra o meu novo e gigantesco perfil, rsrsrs, que eu já a coloquei lá mesmo para não ter que explicar o motivo em todas as fics). De qualquer forma, ele já estava quase pronto, mas aí, o que que me aconteceu? Ehehe, meu avô, sem querer, arrancou o pc da tomada enquanto eu escrevia e eu, que sempre salvo tudo o que tô fazendo constantemente, dessa vez não tinha salvo o cap...XD Aiai, aí já viu, tive que reescrever.

Porém, é difícil pegar o jeito de escrever de dois anos atrás... e agora surge a dúvida: vocês preferem o modo de escrever dos primeiros caps ou o deste? Porque, se gostarem mais de como eu escrevia antes, eu juro que me esforçarei ao máximo para tentar voltar a escrever como escrevia aos 14 anos. /o/ E pra falar a verdade, eu não curti muito esse cap. justamente por isso, e também porque eu não tava muito lá essas coisas pra escrever e não consegui escrever bem esse aki... agora fica ao ver de vocês!

Só mais uma coisinha, ou melhor, duas: a primeira é que eu devia estar muito alucinada quando disse que, se fosse yaoi a fic, seria um shotakon. o.O Porque, na verdade, o que eu deveria ter dito é que, se fosse yaoi, seria yaoi quando eles voltassem a ser adultos, já que eu nunca tive a intenção de faze-los se envolver com alguém quando crianças. ó-Ò (sim, eu amo shotakon, mas não com crianças pekenas, credo, criança tem de agir como criança e não como adulto! - ) Bom, é isso. A segunda parte é que eu me empolguei com a Relena... bem, vocês devem ter percebido, rsrs. Eu amo 1 versus R! Tanto que até tive um plano para uma fic deles... digam-me, se eu a escrevesse, alguém leria?

Bom, é isso, tem alguns esclarecimentos que eu gostaria de fazer... Mas eu já me esqueci da maioria ¬¬ Erm, dos que eu lembro, são: pedir desculpas, desculpa, por esse cap. não ter sido escrito muito direito, eu já disse que não tava alah essas cousas; dizer que dessa vez os meninos "pegaram leve" com o Quat, mas que ele penará muito ainda nas mãos dos irmãos (huhu, issu mesmo Wufei, tasca a mão no loirinho! Adoro judiar dele, deus, que prazer sádico é esse? Huahuahua XD); explicitar que, na hora que o chinezitchu diz "are, are", o que ele queria dizer era "arrê, sô", mas aí eu achei que muita pouca gente entenderia e tentei mudar por outra coisa, mas nd me veio que tivesse o msm significado...XD; explicar que, apesar de que o Duo normalmente teria replicado com o Wuffy e dito que ele não acredita em monstros e tal, ao invés dele ficar com medo, eu quis fazê-lo assim porque... oras, porque eu não tava a fim de escrever aquele pedaço diferente já que não estava me sentindo bem com esse capítulo!; e, por fim, apesar do Wuffles ter dito que vingança não faz mal... huhu, faz sim quando ela se volta contra o feiticeiro! ;-) vcs verão em breve... Ah! Esse cap. não terminaria aki, mas depois eu vi que esse era o ponto certo para encerrá-lo, então, o restinho dessa noite volta no cap. que vem.

Uf, que gigante! Bom, mas eu me fico por aki. Não se preocupem, que esses primeiros caps são só para eles se acostumarem com essa nova situação, pois logo logo vem a ação (action babys!), já tenho mil idéias de coisas a fazer...

Se quiserem ver outro cap. ainda em julho (oh, isso é presunção demais, que vergonha!) torçam para eu não ficar de recuperação. u-u ou então...

É isso, por favor, se possível, deixem uma review (apesar de eu não achar que o cap. mereça.) e, caso alguém esteja lendo e ainda não comentou e quiser votar... Ainda há tempo de se votar! Por hora, quem ganha são as "contra-yaoi" para a fic. n-n

Até a próxima, kissus

Xauxau

16/06/06 --- só para constar, perdi vários jogos pra terminar de escrever as últimas fics que eu atualizei, inclusive essa... Por isso, só de birra eu vou fazer uma fic de copa do mundo também, hehe!XP Rsrsrs.


End file.
